Reconnection
by moviefreak1
Summary: After looking through his old high school yearbook, Troy decides to reconnect with an old friend. No longer a oneshot.
1. A Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been 5 years since Troy Bolton had graduated high school. Five years since he had seen her. Everyone had promised to keep in touch but like most high school promises, they didn't. He heard from Chad about once every three months but that was the only connection he had to high school. Troy had gone on to become a basketball star, playing for the Denver Nuggets. He was enjoying his day but soon found that there was nothing to do. He had already talked to his dad, something he had been meaning to do for a while but couldn't because he was so busy. With nothing to do, Troy sat down in his family room and decided to watch TV. Soon becoming bored, he went into his room and pulled out his old high school yearbook. He started looking through it coming across some of his favorite memories from high school. Picture of him and Gabriella at their senior prom. Pictures of him and Chad on the basketball team. Everything he loved during that time came rushing back to him. He soon started reading all the messages from his friends that were left on the inside of the front and back covers.  
The first one he came across was Chad's:

"Troy, We did it!. We graduated high school. (Does happy dance) seriously man. I don't know if there's anything I can say here in a yearbook that I haven't already told you in person. We've been through so much together from diapers to graduation. I'm proud to call you my best friend, my buddy, my brother.  
I love you bro! Chad."

Sometimes, brothers go their seperate ways. Troy sighed as he read some more messages, mainly from cheerleaders and all the popular people who either wanted to be Troy or be with him. Eventually, he landed on Gabriella's message.

"Troy (my favorite wildcat), I can't beleive it, we are graduating already. It seems like yesterday, I met you at the lodge on New Years Eve. The singing,  
the moving to Albequerque, Twinkle Town, and now graduating. I'm not sure if I can put into words what you mean to me Troy. I...I...see I can't do it.  
You mean so much to me. You beleived in me when no one else would. You looked at me as Gabriella and not the 'Freaky math girl'. You are my best friend Troy You know me better than anyone else. It's going to be hard not seeing you everyday like I have for the past two years. You are one of the greatest people I know Troy. Don't ever change. Keep smiling, keep singing, keep playing, keep being you. And know that wherever we may end up in life, I'm always there for you. Wherever we end up, as long as you are true to yourself, you'll be just fine. Remember that night on my balcony? We saw a shooting star and I asked you what you wished for but you told me you couldn't tell me. I'll tell you what I wished for. I wished that I could see the future and know what life has planned for us, for everyone but then I realized that we don't know if that shooting star ever landed and if that shooting star never lands, the wish won't come true.  
I have another wish for you Troy, beleive in yourself because I do. I'm very proud of you Troy. I have been so blessed these last two years to have you in my life. Don't lose contact Troy, I don't want to have to live life without you in some way or another. Love Gabby."

Troy had closed the yearbook after reading Gabriella's message. Had it really been five years since he talked to her. Suddenly an idea came to him, he didn't know if it would work but he had to try. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the only number he knew for his longtime friend, hoping it was still hers. After a few rings, the answering machine came on. "Hi, you've reached Gabriella. I can't make it to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Bye." Beep. Troy hung up the phone. It was hers. A small smile came over his face. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He looked down to see who was calling him and saw her name come up on the screen. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Did you just try and call me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah."

"Who are you? How did you get this number? I didn't pick up because I didn't recognize the number."

Troy forgot that he didn't have the same number he had before. He had transferred all his numbers to his new phone but never gave it to Gabby since he hadn't spoken to her in years.

"Gabby, it's me Troy."

"Troy? Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god. How have you been?"

"I've been doing good."

"It's been a long time Troy."

"Five years by my calculations."

"So what's new?"

"Nothing. I was just looking at my old yearbook and reading the messages that people wrote me. I just read yours and got a little sad. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I don't have an excuse for it, I just didn't do it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Troy. We've got our own lives now, we can't talk like we used to when we were kids."

"Yeah but there's no excuse for not talking for five years."

"We're talking now."

"Yeah."

"Something wrong Troy?"

"I just miss you Gabby. It's like that old Bon Jovi song Letting Go. He says well me I just miss you, it's the nights that I go insane. I've missed you so much. I wanted to call so many times but I wasn't sure if you remembered me."

"How could I forget you Troy?"

"I don't know."

"I couldn't."

"So fill me in Gabby. What have I missed these last five years?"

"You haven't missed a thing. No husband, no boyfriend, just work. Same old me."

"Haven't changed a bit I see."

"What about you?"

"Same story."

"Good. Good to know you're still the same Troy I used to know."

"Good to know you're still the same Gabriella I used to know."

"How's Denver?"

"Cold."

"You're doing a great job with them Troy."

"And you know this how?"

"I watch every game Troy."

"Really?"

"Haven't missed one."

"Good to know I have a fan."

"You got more than that."

"I do?"

"You got a friend."

"Still? After all these years?"

"Of course. Like I said, I don't want to go through life without you in it in some way and I'll always be here for you Troy."

"Thanks Gabby."

"Anytime. Hey Troy, I've got to go, unfortunately. Is it cool if we continue this conversation at another time?"

"As long as it's not five years from now."

"It won't be. I promise. How's tommorrow sound?"

"Great. Give me a call."

"I will."

"Hey Gabby."

"Yeah Troy?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Troy."

"I promise to keep in touch this time."

"If you don't, I've got your number now so you can count on me calling you up if a week goes by and I don't hear from you."

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll talk to you tommorrow Gabby."

"Bye Troy."

"Bye."

With that Troy hung up and smiled. It wasn't the same as what he had had five years before but it was more than what he had ten minutes before. It was a start at least. The start of renewing his friendship with his best friend, his confidante, and the girl of his dreams,even if she didn't know the last part.

The End. 


	2. A Returned Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I was originally going to have this be a one shot but with some more thought and help from the reviewers, I've decided to make it a little longer. How long? I'm not sure.

Chapter 2

The next day, Troy had basketball practice at the teams local facility. The season was reaching it's halfway point and he had just received the news from his agent that he had been selected to the All Star game. He had just finished with practice and decided to head home. As he walked in the door, and started relaxing, he thought back to the day before. He had actually talked to Gabriella for the first time in five years. He didn't know what had come over him but he was glad that whatever it was, did. There was no excuse for not talking to her for five years. He couldn't beleive that she had watched him play with the Denver Nuggets. Actually, according to Gabriella, she had never missed a game. It was funny, he didn't even know where she lived these days. Their conversation was very short but it was a start. She had promised to call him today and he had been waiting for that call all day. He decided to turn on the TV to pass the time. He had nothing planned for the rest of the day so he figured why not? An hour of watching TV had done nothing for Troy. There was nothing on TV that interested him. As he got up to go to the kitchen his phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy? Hey it's Gabby." Came the reply.

A small smile had creeped up on Troy's face as he heard the name of the caller.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, I just got off work and decided to call you because I promised I would."

"How was your day?"

"Busy. But that's life. Life doesn't stop for anyone and you can either go with it or let it pass."

"Yeah, I know that all too well."

"Will you stop beating yourself up over this Troy? Yes, we haven't talked in five years but you changed that last night when you called. And I'm talking to you right now. At least it's something."

"I know but I still feel guilty for not talking to you. You were my best friend in high school other than Chad. It's not like I planned to meet you that night at the lodge on New Years but I'm glad that I did and then when you showed up at school, it changed everything I knew. You made me want to be more than just the basketball guy. You opened me up to who I really was and then we graduated and I threw it all away. I can't help but feel like it was my fault."

"The phone goes both ways Troy. I could have picked up the phone as well but I didn't. Like you said, I didn't plan to meet you that night either, let alone find out you were at the same school when I transferred. You made me want to be more than the freaky math girl. It went both ways Troy."

"I know but still."

"What's it going to take?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's it going to take for you to realize that it wasn't your fault, and that I don't blame you for it?"

"I'm not sure anything can Gabby. I can't go back in time so I can't change it."

"You're changing it now Troy. You, for whatever reason, called me last night for the first time in five years. I'm talking to you right now, at this very moment. That right there changed everything Troy. Yeah, it's not the same as it was five years ago, but life's not the same as it was then. We're not kids anymore. We have our own lives and we can't talk all the time anymore but we are now. We did yesterday. I plan on talking to you again in the future.  
I'm still here Troy, I never left. I've always been here for you. And I always will be here for you as a friend."

"A friend? I haven't been much of a friend these past few years."

"Then I have to say the same thing. Maybe we're both at fault for going as long as we did without talking, but unless you stop beating yourself up over it,  
we're never going to get anywhere with what we have now."

"And what's that?"

"A new friendship. It's not the same friendship we had when we were kids, but it's still a friendship. Just under new circumstances. Same people, different times."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Troy, how many times have I had to force you to look at things from a different perspective and after you do, you're in a better mood."

"I think everytime."

"Exactly."

"It's what you do to me Gabby. You bring light into my life."

"And these past five years?"

"A lot of darkness because I haven't had you."

"So, anyway I heard about you being selected to the All-Star team. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Gabby. You really don't miss anything do you?"

"Nope, not when it comes to you."

"I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday, where are you living nowadays?"

"I'm still in New Mexico. I go and see your parents every now and then, you should see your old room. Your dad has it all decked out with posters of you and what not. It's like a mini shrine." Gabriella laughed.

Troy's heart jumped a little when he heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I talked to them a few days ago. They seem to be doing pretty good."

"Yeah, so how long do you have before the All-Star game?"

"Week and a half."

"Where's it at again?"

"New Mexico. The NBA is trying to get the All-Star games played at a non NBA venue. They are talking about doing it each year. They're going to see how it goes this year."

"So you're going to be around here in a week and a half?"

"Yeah, I was going to stay with my parents."

"Are they going to go to the game?"

"Yeah they are. You know, why don't you come too?"

"What?"

"Yeah, since I'm in the game, I get to give out three tickets, my parents have two and I have one more that I can give away. It would be great to see you Gabby."

"I'd love to go Troy."

"Great."

"It'll be great to see you again Troy."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, Troy it's getting late. I better get going."

"Okay Gabriella. Hey I'll call you within the next day or two and we can get everything figured out."

"Sounds good Troy."

"I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabby."

After he heard the click on the other line, he softly added "I love you." He slowly put the phone back on the receiver and smiled. In just a week and half's time he would be seeing Gabriella Montez for the first time in five years. He now had something to look forward to.

TBC. 


	3. I'm Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

An hour, that's all Troy's plane ride had taken but it seemed like it took forever. He was nervous and excited at the same time. As he stepped off of his plane, only one thing ran through his mind. "I'm home." He said with a smile. He made his way through customs and baggage claim. As he was getting his bags, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his parents holding his bags. He smiled at them and they soon hugged him.

"Troy, it's good to see you son." His dad said.

"Good to see you too, Dad."

"Sweetie, it's been too long." His mom said as she hugged him.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're doing something you love. It just sucks that I can't see my baby."

"Mom, please. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 23 years old."

"I don't care if you're 43 years old, you're still my baby."

"Dad?" Troy looked to his father with pleading eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me, I agree with your mom." Jack said as he pulled his son into another hug.

"Alright, there will be plenty of time for this later, let's get home."

"Home? That sounds really good right about now." Troy said with a smile.

On the way home from the airport, Troy was thinking about how much he had missed the town he called home for 18 years. He was so caught up in his thoughts,  
he never heard his dad calling his name.

"Troy!"

"Huh?"

"Everything alright son?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how much I miss this town."

"Really? I remember when you were growing up, you said you wanted to get out of this town." His mother said.

"Yeah and I finally do and I actually miss it."

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Jack said as he turned the ignition off.

Troy got out of the car and just stared at the old house with a reminiscent smile.

"Just like you remember?" His mom asked, coming up from behind him.

"Exactly like I left it five years ago."

"Are you excited about the game?"

"Yeah, it's my first All-Star Game."

"And in his second season." His dad added.

"Well, you made it last year right?"

"That was the rookies game, this is the big one."

"Oh."

At dinner that night, Troy and his parents talked mainly about what they had been doing. Troy's dad was still coaching at the high school. Halfway through dinner, Troy got up from the table and walked to his luggage, he pulled out the three tickets he had for the game. Handing his parents each a ticket he placed the third ticket into his pocket.

"Any ideas on who you're going to give the last ticket to?" His dad asked.

"Actually yeah."

"Really? Who honey?" His mom asked.

"Do you guys remember Gabriella?"

"Montez?" His dad asked.

"Yeah."

"How could we forget her?" His dad said with a smile.

"She was so sweet." His mother agreed.

"Well, a few weeks ago I was looking through my yearbook and came across her message so I thought I'd call her since I haven't spoken to her in five years."

"You mean you haven't spoken to her since you graduated?" came his mother's surprised gasp.

"I expected better from you son." His dad reprimanded him.

"I know, I can't explain it but I guess life just passed by. Anyways, I called her and we talked for a while and I said since I had an extra ticket, she should use it. It gives us a chance to see each other. I miss her."

"You two were always so cute together."

"And meant for each other." Jack said.

"Dad?"

"I know I wasn't exactly the nicest to Gabriella when we first met but after I saw you and her together I saw my mistakes. I never disliked her, I disliked the fact that you were doing something other than basketball and it was easier to blame her."

"So when do you see her?"

"I'm not sure, I have to call her and let her know I'm in town. She told me she came and saw you guys a while ago."

"That was about a year ago."

"Not that long ago Jack, she was here about five months ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"So you have a week before the game, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Relax, maybe see the sights, see what's changed."

"Why don't you come to the school later in the week and help me coach practice. I've got an assistant coach that just might want to see you."

"I like that idea Dad. Who's your assistant?"

"You'll see when you show up. How's Tuesday sound?"

"I'm there."

"Great, well son, I'm going to go to sleep. It's great to have you home. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too Dad."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

As his dad went up the stairs, he turned and looked at his mother.

"Yes mom?"

"Don't blow this one Troy. You have a second chance to be with Gabriella. Don't blow it. You may be afraid of what will happen with the distance but you two are meant for each other. Don't let her pass by again."

"I don't know what's going to happen mom, I'm just glad I get to see her again."

"I'm going to go up. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

As his mom went upstairs, Troy thought about the last time he saw Gabriella. It was graduation day. The after party that was held at the Bolton's house. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that would be the last time he saw her. That was about to change though. He would see her soon, it was too late to call her tonight but he would call her first thing in the morning. He had a busy week planned. The last thing that went through Troy's head was her face.  
Would she be anything like he remembered? He laid down in his room, which was just as he left it and had the additional shrine that Gabriella had told him about. He looked at the picture on his nightstand. Him and Gabriella from Twinkle Town. His mother had taken the picture on opening night from her seat in the front row.

"I'll talk to you tommorrow Gabby."

TBC. 


	4. Waiting For The Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Troy woke up to the smell of his mother cooking his favorite breakfast. He walked down the stairs and saw his mother and father sitting at the table eating.

"Good morning Troy, did you sleep well?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I slept pretty good." Troy responded as he piled food on his plate.

"So how does it feel to be back home for a few days?" His dad asked.

"Strange, yet familiar. I can't begin to imagine what it's gonna be like on Tuesday when I go back to the school."

"Or when you see Gabriella later today." His mother chimed in.

"Yeah."

"That's going to be later today right?"

"Yep, I'm going to call her when I finish eating."

"That's great son, make sure to tell her I said hello. I have to run though, I'll talk to you later Troy." His dad said as he left the house.

"Bye dad."

After he had finished breakfast and showered, he picked up his phone and called the number of the girl of his dreams. After a few rings, an angelic voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabby."

"Troy! It's so good to hear from you. I take it you got home okay?"

"Yeah I got home fine."

"When did you get in?"

"Last night. I talked to my parents for a bit. I see what you mean with my dad turning my room into a shrine."

"Told you. So what do you have planned for this week?"

"Well, my dad told me not to make any plans for tuesday. He wants me to go to school with him and help him coach. He also said there was an assistant coach that wanted to see me but wouldn't say who he was."

Gabriella just smiled.

"That's great Troy, I'm sure you will have fun."

"It will be different working with my dad on the court instead of him bossing me around. I have a new coach to do that."

"He still will, you know him."

"I know. That's why I love him."

"So what time are we meeting and where?"

"I was thinking about picking you up and going to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Troy."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 and we'll head out then. Where are you staying at?"

"I'm staying in an apartment in the middle of town."

"That's great. I think I remember some apartments in the middle of town. If I get in trouble I'll call you and I'll get directions from my mom probably before I even leave."

"Same old Troy."

"You know it. Would you want me to change?"

"Not at all."

"Alright Gabby, I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye Troy."

They hung up the phone and Troy just stayed in the house and watched TV for a while before getting bored.

"Man I wish someone was home." He said to himself.

He then decided to drive around town for a while. Soon he found himself at the local mall, it wasn't very big but for the town it worked. He was used to the malls in Denver so seeing a mall so small was foreign to him nowadays. As soon as he stepped into the mall, he was swarmed by fans. Before he knew it, Troy was signing basketballs, posters, cards, anything that was thrown in front of him. This was not a surprise to him. If there was one thing Troy loved about being a basketball player, it was to help out the fans. He knew that without them, he would be nothing. He loved the game of basketball still, but he realized that it wasn't about the money or how many commercials you're in, it's about those people that watch you and love you for what you do. He was always up for meet and greets with fans, eager to sign an autograph or take a picture. With him back in his home town, he expected this. Yes, Albequerque is a big city but he always lived in a suburb of it where everyone knew everyone. While some atheletes are afaid to go out in public because of their stature, Troy never succumbed to that way of the job. After signing autographs and taking several pictures, he was able to do some shopping. Never big of a shopper, Troy mainly just walked around. He knew the only reason he was there was because he was bored sitting in an empty house and it was too early to pick up Gabriella so he had no other choice.

As he walked into Old Navy, he heard his name being called out from an area he could not see.

"TROY?!" The woman who called out to him walked from behind the clothing rack in front of him and Troy was met by a blonde haired woman he hadn't seen in years.

"Sharpay?"

"Oh my god, Troy it has been so long." Sharpay said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Five years."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for the NBA All-Star game in a week and I thought I could see my parents so I'm staying with them."

"That's great."

"How have you been?"

"Good, things have been better but all in all, I'm doing very well."

"I'm glad to hear it. How's Ryan?"

"Fantastic, he's in Phoenix right now on a job."

"What does he do?"

"He's a composer for plays."

"And you're not working with them as his star?"

"No, there's a long story behind that."

"Oh." Troy said, sensing she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, so how's Gabriella?"

"I haven't seen her since I last saw you. I just started talking to her a few weeks ago. I'm meeting her tonight for dinner."

"That's great. Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"Well Troy, it was great seeing you but I got to run. Hopefully I'll see you again before you leave."

"That would be nice. Have a good one Sharpay."

"Bye."

As Sharpay walked away, Troy could not help but think how much she had changed and wonder what the long story was as to why she wasn't working with Ryan.

Troy continued his shopping. He had called Gabriella once again to find out exactly where she was. After getting the information needed, he decided to go home for a few hours until it was time to get ready. As the hours passed, it came time to go pick up Gabriella. As he walked downstairs, he met with his parents.

"Time to leave, Troy?" His mom asked.

"Yep."

"Good luck tonight son." His dad said.

"Thanks dad, I'm going to need it."

"No you won't. This is Gabriella. You've known her since you were teenagers." His mother added.

"I haven't seen her in five years, mom."

"She's still Gabriella, she's still the same person she was back then."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

"You better get going or you're going to be late."

"Alright. I'm heading out. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Have fun."

Troy walked out to his car and started the ten minute drive to the apartment complex that Gabriella was staying at. He pulled up to the complex right at 7:00. Punctuality was always something Troy prided himself on. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door that Gabriella had told him belonged to her.

"Well, I'm here. Now or never. Here we go." He said to himself as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal the face of his high school crush, the same person he hadn't seen in five years.

"Gabby." He whispered.

"Troy." She replied.

TBC. 


	5. The Date

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

After standing in her doorway for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds in mere reality, Troy finally regained his senses.

"Hi." Troy managed to blurt out. 'What an idiot.' He scolded himself.

"Hi. Do you wanna come in for a few minutes?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure."

Gabriella stepped aside and let her high school sweetheart in to her small, but tidy apartment. He looked around and felt instantly at home, which was a very weird feeling for Troy. Not even living in Denver in his own home felt like what one would call "Home". The only place Troy had ever been able to call home was at his parent's home. The house he had grown up. For some reason, however, he felt comfortable in this little apartment.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. We had reservations, right?"

"Yeah, we should probably get going."

"Okay, give me two minutes."

"Got it."

Gabriella disappeared into what Troy guessed was her room. He decided to take the time to look around her place a little more. As he looked around her living room, he noticed that sitting next to her TV on her entertainment center was a picture that instantly took Troy back in time about five years. It was a picture that his dad had taken the day he had graduated. Troy was in the middle with Gabriella on his right, Chad to his left. Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Taylor were in the picture. It was taken at the afterparty that was held at the Bolton's home. All of them were sitting on the couch. Seeing the picture brought a smile to Troy's face. After setting the picture down he noticed the one picture that had symbolized the turning point in his life. A picture of himself and Gabriella during the Twinkle Towne musical. As he was looking at the picture, he didn't even realize that Gabriella had been standing in the same room for several moments.

"Am I interupting something?" She asked.

Troy almost dropped the picture when he heard her voice.

"No, just looking." He said as she walked up to him. "You still have these?"

"Of course, the only memories that I have that are not stored in my head of you. Come on, let's go to dinner. We can catch up at the restraunt."

Troy set the picture down as they headed for the door. Several minutes later, they were at a nice little restraunt that Troy's dad had recommended. As they were waiting for their food, they had struck up a conversation on what each had been up to the last several years.

"After high school ended, I went to Arizona State. We made it to the Final Four in my senior year. I wanted to win the national championship in my last year but it just wasn't meant to happen. I was drafted by Denver in the first round. Been in Colorado ever since."

"Hahaha. I knew all that silly. Remember, I have watched you on TV ever since you left town."

"That's right. I forgot about that."

"I want to know about your life outside of basketball."

"I don't have a life outside of basketball. If you've watched me all these years, you probably know more about the real me than I do. I don't go out a lot,  
I like my time to myself."

"So how does Mr. Troy Bolton not have a girlfriend?"

"Have you ever been to Colorado?"

"No."

"That explains it. Haha. The women in Colorado are nice and all, but they just don't have what i'm looking for. I can't see myself with a woman from Colorado.  
Not saying anything about them, they just don't do anything for me. But what about you? What have you been doing these last five years?"

"School. I am going to be a doctor. Hopefully open up a small practice one of these days."

"Wow. Do you ever find yourself back at East High? Like, you go for a walk and the next thing you know, you're back at East High?"

"You know it's funny, I did that just a few weeks ago. I ran into Zeke in the garden."

"How is he?" I can't believe that I lost touch with everyone. I ran into Sharpay yesterday, she wanted me to tell you she said Hi."

"Zeke is doing good. Sharpay huh? That's a name I never thought i'd hear again."

"She said that Ryan is in Phoenix right now, but I got the feeling that she really didn't want to talk about him."

"That's because she doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't spoken to her since we graduated but Zeke told me a little about an incient that happened with her and Ryan. They don't talk much anymore."

"What happened? What could possibly break those two apart?"

"I don't know the details Troy. All I know is that it came out that Ryan was adopted. He's not really Sharpay's brother. He felt like he didn't belong anymore,  
so one day he packed up and left the state. She's tried calling him but he wants nothing to do with her. He grew up in that family and to be told that he never was a part of the family really tore him up. He moved out there to have a fresh start. The last I heard, she wants him back in her life but he wants nothing to do with it. Wants to forget all about Albequerque and everyone in it. Including his "Sister." Zeke says that it breaks her heart every day that he wants nothing to do with her."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"A lot of us didn't, she's pretty good at hiding things these days."

"How's Chad?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Chad in a long time."

"So I'm gonna ask you the same question. How does Gabriella Montez not have a boyfriend?"

"Never been my specialty, probably never will be. I've never had luck with men."

"What about me? Those two years of high school were pretty nice."

"They were, but you were special, not like most men."

"How so?"

"You just were different, i'm not sure how to explain it."

"I think I know what you're trying to say."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, because it's the exact same way I feel about you."

"Felt." She corrected.

"No. Feel. You've always been able to mess with my insides. Even back then. When I called you a few weeks back, I hung up that phone and all those feelings came rushing back. Now sitting across the table from you, they are even stronger." Troy reached across the table and caressed her hand with his.

"Troy..."

"Look Gabby, I know I am only in town for a week, and then it's back on the road. I've got my own thing going, and so do you. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I'm not asking you to give everything up and go with me, I wouldn't do that to you. I just want to enjoy the week that I have back here, back home. And if spending time with you is how i'm going to enjoy it, then that's what I want to do. I want to play the game next week and go back to Denver knowing that I had the best time I could have had when I was home. Do you understand?"

"I totally understand where you are coming from Troy. I was going to say that I actually think that we could have something again, but not now. I was going to say pretty much the same thing you just did. I have to concentrate on my own things with becoming a doctor, and you have to focus on your basketball.  
Right now it's not going to happen, there are just too many things in the way, but that's not going to stop us from being friends. If somewhere, down the line things work out for us, then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I was just afraid that you were going to want us to get together right now when we each have a lot on our plates."

"No, that wouldn't be fair to either one of us."

"So what do we do now?"

"We finish our date and enjoy each other's company."

"Now that sounds like a good idea."

The rest of the night went smoothly, before they knew it, it had already reached 11:00 pm. As Troy drove Gabriella back to her little apartment, they drove in silence. When they finally got to her apartment, Troy walked her to her door.

"Thanks for tonight Troy."

"I should be thanking you."

"It was really good to see you after all these years."

"Yeah it was, and it won't be another five years before I see you again."

"Well i'd hope not seeing as how your game is in five days."

"Oh I have a feeling i'll be seeing you before the game."

"That's funny, because I had the same feeling."

"I should probably get going. I'll talk to you tommorrow. Goodnight Gabby." Troy said as he leaned in and kissed her for the first time in many years. He pulled away with a smile on his face, for her kiss was exactly as he remembered it to be. When he looked at her, she too had a smile on her face.

"Goodnight Troy."

He walked away and got in his car as she closed the door and went inside. The drive from Gabriella's apartment to his house was a short one, which was a good thing for Troy. Had the drive been a lengthy one, his mind would have wandered to things it shouldn't be wandering to. He pulled into his driveway about five minutes later. He walked into the kitchen to see his parents sitting at the table.

"Hey kiddo. How did it go?" His dad asked.

"It went great."

"I'm glad to hear that Troy." His mom chipped in.

"Oh Troy, before you go upstairs, my assistant wanted me to give this to you." His dad said before handing him a note.

"Thanks dad."

Troy opened up the note and read it.

"What time is it? It's game time. Courage and Honor go hAnd in hanD. You were always an inspiration to us. I'll see you in the morning, Wildcat."

TBC. 


End file.
